


the discord of some chaotic teens.

by IIzakuraII



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chatting & Messaging, F/F, F/M, Gay, M/M, Modern Era, Theatre AU, chatfic, musical theatre kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:26:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23423152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IIzakuraII/pseuds/IIzakuraII
Summary: high school students be chaotic tho.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Ling Yao, Lan Fan/Paninya, Mei Chan | May Chang/Alphonse Elric, Winry Rockbell/Sheska | Sciezka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> mcr came back: Edward
> 
> i like cats: Alphonse
> 
> i throw these hands and wrenches: Winry
> 
> narucho: Lan-Fan
> 
> ramen noodles: Ling
> 
> panda_princess: May
> 
> gay thicc kid: Paninya
> 
> i take your girl like i take my books: Sheska

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mcr came back: Edward
> 
> i like cats: Alphonse
> 
> i throw these hands and wrenches: Winry
> 
> narucho: Lan-Fan
> 
> ramen noodles: Ling
> 
> panda_princess: May
> 
> gay thicc kid: Paninya
> 
> i take your girl like i take my books: Sheska

# _ **no-you-bastard.**_

_**mcr came back: alright bitches. here we go.** _

_**i like cats: i'm ready for whatever these idiots behold.**_

i throw these hands and wrenches has joined the chat!

narucho has joined the chat!

panda_princess has joined the chat!

gay thicc kid has joined the chat!

ramen noodles has joined the chat!

gay thicc kid: so we're idiots now, al?

gay thicc kid: SO WE'RE IDIOTS?

i like cats: paninya, i swear-

gay thicc kid: I GAVE YOU A SOUR PATCH KID AND YOU CALLING ME AN IDIOT?

i like cats: yo, i'm sorry.

narucho: yeah, what abt that, al?

ramen noodles: i thought we were friends, al.

i throw these hands and wrenches: yeah, al.

panda_princess: i thought you loved me.

i like cats: im SORRY!

mcr came back: al, you're now a victim of bullying. please leave your breathing pass at the doorstep.

narucho: midget.

mcr came back: nevermind, al. you can have your breathing pass back. please bully them as you wish

ramen noodles: al, i will convince may to break up with you.

panda_princess: i second that.

i like cats: i'm sorry, brother. my relationship isn't worth bullying.

mcr came back: i s2g.

gay thicc kid: we don't believe in god.

mcr came back: shit.

I take your girl like I take my books has joined the chat!

mcr came back: behold the cringest name in all of discord history.

I take your girl like I take my books: Meanie.

mcr came back: and she uses grammar! kick her out asap.

ramen noodles: sup.

ramen noodles: who are you?

I take your girl like I take my books: I'm Winry's girlfriend, Sheska.

mcr came back: wait, she's the girl who reads all the time and has the photographic memory.

mcr came back: she can read all our convos.

mcr came back: sorry, you gotta get blocked.

I take your girl like I take my books: :(

gay thicc kid: biTCH-

ramen noodles: IM FUCKING SCREAMING

narucho: yOOO

i like cats: i'm sorry but that was funny.

mcr came back: what happened?

panda_princess: i can't breathe rn.

gay thicc kid: tHE EYELINER. 

i throw these hands and wrenches: i cannot rn.

ramen noodles: i'm losing my shit. i'm saving that.

gay thicc kid: THE ANDROID BRUH.

gay thicc kid: thE FUCKING ANDROID AND THE DIRTY ASS MIRROR.

narucho: ay, keep bookworm in. she funny.

ramen noodles: AND HIS HAIR IS PURPLE-

mcr came back: what she do? why are you all laughing?

i like cats: you know that photo in the 7th grade that you took on snapchat?

mcr came back: which one?

gay thicc kid: look up for context.

mcr came back: **@I take your girl like I take my books.** YOU FUCKING BITCH.

I take your girl like I take my books: :)

mcr came back: wiNRY, GET YOUR GIRL!

i throw these hands and wrenches: al, make me admin.

mcr came back: al, i swear-

i like cats: ban somebody real quick.

mcr came back left!

gay thicc kid: ed is gonna kick your ass.

i like cats: WINRYYY

i like cats: WINRY

i like cats: I HATE YOU

i like cats: wjdnjw

i throw these hand and wrenches: edward cran elric.

i like cats: ITS CREN

mcr came back joined the chat!

mcr came back: winry, s2g if you ban me, i'll make sure u be late to every rehearsal. you won't be eliza skylar anymore.

mcr came back: i'll give to that brown haired girl you hate.

mcr came back: YOU'LL BE A BACKROUND

i throw these hands and wrenches: IT'S ELIZA SCHUYLER.

ramen noodles: oh

ramen noodles: lan fan auditioned for peggy and got the role

ramen noodles: lol

narucho: whY DID YOU TELL THEM THAT?!

ramen noodles: bc you have to do say no to this

gay thicc kid: when u up there, don't imagine me.

ramen noodles: why?

I take your girl like I take my books: ~~because you'll get wet~~

i throw these hands and wrenches: SHESKA!

I take your girl like I take my books: That happened to you during Dead Girl Walking.

panda_princess: oop-

panda_princess: i confirm, i was in the crowd.

ramen noodles: same, i was miss flemmings. shit was funny.

narucho: fr

narucho: i remember when paninya accidentally got our roger hard. 

gay thicc kid: ain't gonna bring that up, babe.

i like cats: never bring up the time where ed ~~**_hit that high note in rent._**~~

i throw these hands and wrenches: bruh, he hit that 'way that he diEEDDD.'

panda_princess: its like 3am so imma catch you l8tr

panda_princess: love you, al ❤❤❤

i like cats: love you too 😘😘😘

mcr came back: god, ya'll cringy af.

gay thicc kid: right. take this to the dms, lovebirds.

panda_princess: aren't you dating my sister?

narucho: may, i'll throw you off the balcony.

panda_princess: "ooh, i wanna you to kiss me through the phone. i wish you was here rn so i can kiss and love you all dayyy."

gay thicc kid: did you just quote soujia boy?

narucho: MAYCHANGISWEAR

narucho: M A Y

narucho: SHUT UP

narucho: njvbjbsddf

I take your girl like I take my books: heh. Reminds me when my brothers made fun of me for having a girlfriend.

mcr came back: wow

I take you girl like I take my books: But don't worry, one of them is dead and the other is in prison. :)

mcr came back: WOW

gay thicc kid: how tf you abt to say one brother is dead and the other is in prison then end it off with a smiley face?

narucho: and she said don't worry.

i like cats: WIN, COME AND GET HER!

I take your girl like I take my books: She's dancing like a stripper.

gay thicc kid: im about to be like my dad and dip. see ya'll.

narucho: i'm about to be like my gf and dip as well.

panda_princess: but you said in her dms that she was abt to dip in her 😺 during new years.

narucho: MAY, GO TO SLEEP NOW!

ramen noodles: why you up in her sex life like that?

i like cats: ahdwibcw

I take your girl like I take my books: You can't be up in her sexual life like that.

narucho: i'm still a virgin.

mcr came back: little girl, gtfo of their s e x l i f e.

i throw these hands and wrenches: ay, i thought you was about to sleep.

gay thicc kid: little ass girl, go to s l e e p.

panda_princess: I'M 16.

ramen noodles: nah bro, you six with a sixteen y.o bf.

I take your girl like I take my books: Six going on sixteen.

i like cats: i'm going to sleep now. goodnight.

mcr came back: same. night.

narucho: win, close the channel so may bitch ass can go to sleep.

i throw these hands and wrenches: aight, night.

i throw these hands and wrenches: channel will be closed in 3...

i throw these hands and wrenches: 2...

i throw these hands and wrenches: 1...

ramen noodles: i pissed in my cousins sink because i had nowhere else to go. turns out the sink was broken so it stayed there for 3 days. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

i throw these hands and wrenches: LING!

**You do not have permission to access this channel.**


	2. h e a t h e r s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> heathers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mcr came back: Edward
> 
> i like cats: Alphonse
> 
> i throw these hands and wrenches: Winry
> 
> narucho: Lan-Fan
> 
> ramen noodles: Ling
> 
> panda_princess: May
> 
> gay thicc kid: Paninya
> 
> i take your girl like i take my books: Sheska

mcr came back: i'm pissed.

ramen noodles: why is that, babe?

mcr came back: i'm jd.

gay thicc kid: why is that bad?

mcr came back: you wanna know why that's bad? guess.

I take your girl like I take my books: I got the role of Veronica. 

gay thicc kid: oh. i'm duke so...

ramen noodles: that means...

narucho: mcnamara.

i throw these hands and wrenches: chandler.

panda_princess: why are you mad?

i like cats: bc sheska is veronica and ed is jd. in the musical, they are like both a couple or something. also, dead girl walking.

mcr came back: WE ARE BOTH GAY-

gay thicc kid: just to let ya'll know, if you hear screaming from the front seat, those are my parents.

gay thicc kid: they love you all so they might be screaming your name too.

I take your girl like I take my books: They aren't gonna scream my name. I literally have to G R I N D on some man's d i c k.

mcr came back: do that shit and i'm throwing you off the stage. 

i throw these hands and wrenches: isn't this your second time being jd?

gay thicc kid: i counted. it's his 3rd.

narucho: damn, his third? you should all the lines memorized by now.

mcr came back: threater doesn't work like that unless ur the bookworm.

I take your girl like I take my books: I agree. 

ramen noodles: everyone, drink some mf water. helps your vocals.

ramen noodles: because nobody wants flashback to...

mcr came back: ah yes. an iconic moment in any high school.

i throw these hands and wrenches: what?

mcr came back: :]

i throw these hands and wrenches: i confused.

narucho: "shut your mouth and loSE thEM TIGHTy whitEESssssss. c'mON!"

mcr came back: and "i waNNA WATCH THE WORLD BURN!"

ramen noodles: "heLPLESS."

gay thicc kid: but all three of guys had voice cracks. 

gay thicc kid: i can pull some real bad moments with ed and voice cracks.

gay thicc kid: like... "the way that she diED-"

mcr came back: oh, so we're doing this now.

mcr came back: "meASURE YOUR LIFE IN LOVEEEEEEE."

ramen noodles: but ya'll both hit the note.

I take your girl like I take my books: Wait, join _**#use-ur-fucking-voice**_.

narucho: whoever came up with that needs jail.

mcr came back: fuck you too.

**_#use-ur-fucking-voice_ **

[Paninya is currently screaming into her mircophone.]

Edward: Stop screaming into your fucking mic. You're making my ears deaf.

Paninya, heavily breathing into the mic, her mouth close up to get an earrape effect: No.

Sheska: Keep going. It's a beautiful sound.

Lan-Fan: Ahem, they already released our show date. We got a month.

Winry: I would like it to be two months.

Ling: I mean, a month is better than 3 weeks.

Sheska: _Cough, Cough,_ MATILDA.

Edward: MARY POPPINS.

Alphonse: No, Winry had to get adjusted to flying. They gave us a few weeks.

Lan-Fan: Edward, how will Dead Girl Walking go?

Sheska: We're both gay.

Edward: You're getting thrown off the stage if you even ATTEMPT to grind or ride my dick.

Sheska: Sir, I am not afraid to give you a couple of these hands while we're on that stage.

Winry: Hey, can any of you ladies recreate the album cover of Bad Idea by Girl In Red? Thank you.

Paninya: Nudes?

Winry: No. Not coochie or booty. Just tiddies.

Sheska: I support.

Lan-Fan: Me too.

Alphonse: Who's Girl In Red?

[Paninya, Lan-Fan, Sheska, and Winry do a dramatic gasp.]

Sheska: You have not heard of Girl In Red?

Paninya: You have not plugged on your hearing device into your cellular device and listened to Girl in Red?

Winry: Have you not listened to the wonders of the century, who is thou known as Girl in Red?

Lan-Fan: You have not listened to Marie Ulven Ringheim, also known as Marie Ulven or professionally as Girl in Red, is a Norwegian indie pop singer-songwriter. She is known for appealing to young teenagers with her "bedroom pop anthems about queer romance and mental health. Her single "I Wanna Be Your Girlfriend" has gained over 150 million streams online, and was listed at No. 9 on The New York Times list of "The 68 Best Songs of 2018". Since 2018, Ulven has released two extended plays from her bedroom studio and has amassed over 4 million monthly streamers on Spotify.

Winry: 4 MILLION MONTHLY STREAMERS ON FUCKING S P O T I F Y!

Sheska: SPOTIFY, ALPHONSE!

Paninya: SPOTIFY.

May: Um, stream UGH! by BTS.

Lan-Fan: Please, shut the fuck up. All you talk about is BTS. Listen to Dreamcatcher.

May: But, you are always on the phone talking about virginity plans.

Sheska: STAY OUT OF HER SEXUAL LIFE. LET HER GET ATE OUT.

Ling: #LetLanFanGetAteOut

Edward: How did we go from Heathers to Girl In Red to BTS to Sex within 30 minutes?

Alphonse: We went from Girl in Red to BTS to Sex. 

Winry: May, stay out of people's sex life. 

Lan Fan: I'm sleeping and never waking up. Goodnight.

Paninya: You know what? I am gonna leave.

(Paninya and Lan Fan leaves the VC.)

Alphonse: Are we all going to leave?

Winry: Yes.

(Everyone leaves.)

* * *

i throw these hands and wrenches: ya'll know whats up. closing time.

i throw these hands and wrenches: 3

i throw these hands and wrenches: 2 

i throw these hands and wrenches: 1

ramen noodles: when i was 5, a couple had sex in a public bathroom while i was in a stall. turns out that was a pornstar. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

i throw these hands and wrenches: LiNG--


End file.
